


I Can Give You What You Want

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Gloves, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 骚话十级的一美与被带坏的法鲨





	I Can Give You What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Give You What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522336) by [Mackem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem). 



“你知道吗？我要真是万磁王的话——”

“你的意思是你不是？”

Michael不禁莞尔。James居然能让他的声音“失望至极、心都快碎了”的同时一边脱衣服一边露出恶魔般的坏笑。他的表情比声音更适合他，Michael认为，最适合他的还是脱光衣服的样子。

“我不是，不过我要是的话，你就不用抓着那些钢管了。我只要让它们缠住你的手就行了。”

“真棒，因为有件事让我觉得特别兴奋，那就是把我手指的供血切断，直到它们坏死，”James语无伦次地说道，“你发现我隐藏的性癖了。”

“有什么难的，你都告诉我了。”Michael指出。

James的确告诉他了，没有一丝犹豫，不过是在Michael决定问他之后。那时，他们在片场闲聊，不是因为无聊，但是时常出现的技术故障让他们有些懊恼了。他们知道，他们在修理灯光电线之类的事情上丝毫派不上用场，所以他们只能干等着，顺便聊聊天。也许他们的话题跑到了性事上，是无法避免的。

Michael知道他们交往的时间还不长，但是长时间的拍摄与近距离接触让他们的关系加速升温。毕竟，他们都是热情的人。经过几个月的共事，Michael决定，他想知道James中意什么，于是他问他是否有什么特别喜欢的事情——在床上。

James笑着宣布：“被人打屁股。”

接下来的讨论简短又直接。

“你想和我试一下吗？”

“真的？……好。今晚？”

“晚饭后？”

“呃……不，还要晚一点。我先要去市里买点东西。”

真神秘。Michael看见James眼里闪烁着的光芒，但是他没有追问下去。他最终决定不去寻根究底。没错，他是个热情的人，可他也是个有耐心的人，他可以等着看James究竟打的什么鬼主意。

当天晚上，James如约出现在Michael的房间里。他带来了一副黑色皮手套，只是一副简单、随处可见的皮手套。James一把将它塞进Michael手里（后者茫然地挑了挑眉），紧接着吻上他的唇，他们热烈相吻，直至无法呼吸。

“你想让我去哪？”明媚的笑容在James的脸上绽放开来，他兴奋得在原地蹦达。

Michael努力不表现出慌乱的样子，话出口时却吃螺丝了：“呃……衣服脱掉……把手放在床架上，然后弯腰，大概这样？”

于是现在，Michael看着James将T恤扯过头顶，欣赏着他背部光滑的线条与白皙的肌肤。James知道他有位观众并乐意为他表演，他边脱下牛仔裤边骚气地扭动臀部。他将短裤扔向房间的另一头，仿佛是向脱衣舞俱乐部里大声喝彩的观众投去。短裤落在了一个水果碗里。

Michael检查着手套，而James则小跑到床边。手套看起来是新的，他意识到这就是James去买的东西，他一定是特意为今晚买的。Michael笑道：“所以说，你……喜欢被皮手套打屁股？”James在床尾调整姿势，双手握住床架上的钢管，双腿分开。

“我喜欢被很多东西打屁股，”他耸耸肩，“皮手套只是我最喜欢的东西之一。怎么，你不喜欢吗？那，我是不是让你觉得没意思了？”他微微转身回头看着Michael，展露笑容，双手依然牢牢地抓着钢管。

“不是。”Michael低喃道，目光从手套上抬起，再次打量眼前美妙的肉体。James身材矮小、结实，双腿张开到他喜欢的宽度，双手撑在身体两侧，身体微微前倾，双脚踩实在地面上。这个姿势真适合他：他结实的大腿紧绷着；肩膀伸展开来，轮廓清晰；一小缕头发落在他裸露的后颈上。时间过去了不少。Michael也许还不确定James在期待着什么，但是他确信他可以对这个身体做些事情来激发他的灵感：“我确定我们还没玩够呢。”

Michael慢悠悠地戴上手套。James在看他，目光胶着在他的手上，又移至他得意的笑容上，接着又回到了他的手上。

“看前面。”

James嗤了一声，混合着“难以置信”与“嘲讽”的情感。Michael把这当成给他的暗示。他终于走近James，靠近他的身体，衣服擦过裸露的皮肤，戴着手套的双手置于他头的两侧。那双动人的明眸在Michael靠近时睁大了些，而在Michael轻轻引导他的头面向墙壁时，又睁大了一点。

“ **我说了** ，看前面。”

“你认真的吗？”

“你指望我不定规矩吗？”

“可我没想到我不能看我的美色啊。”James笑着抱怨道。可他的呼吸忽然停滞了——Michael的手顺着他的头发滑下，擦过他的脸颊，停在他的嘴唇上。Michael并没有用力按压，这力度当然无法真正让他闭嘴，但是James立即安静了下来。Michael俯身凑近他，鼻尖轻擦他的头发。James合上了双眼。

“你喜欢？”James毫不迟疑地点头。Michael欣赏他这点：他如此坦然地承认自己喜欢、渴望与需求的东西。在这个充满谎言与虚伪的世界里，James让人耳目一新。Michael张开手掌，握住他的下巴与脸颊，拇指紧贴在他鼻子下方，轻轻抚摸。James深吸了口气，鼻孔微微张开，接着他吐出了一声轻吟。

“你喜欢皮革的味道？”

“对。”James轻声答道。与此同时，Michael移动手指，沿着他下颚的柔软肌肤下滑，直至他的脉搏点。“非常喜欢。其实我真希望我能把它装进瓶子里。”

“好随时喷你身上？”

“不是我身上，”James柔声纠正他，“我更喜欢别人身上的皮革味。”

“所以你才买了手套。你买之前有试过吗？”Michael的声音与动作都带着一丝好奇，他的指尖滑过James的胸膛，掠过他的肋骨。当他看到James身体扭动，双手却没有移动分毫时露出了微笑。

“喂——有些人很怕痒的，注意点！怎么个试法？”

“你戴了它吗？”

“没有。”James迅速回答。Michael点点头，抚摸着他腹部的若隐若现的曲线。

“那，你闻了它吗？”

“嗯。”他毫不在意地承认了，让Michael不禁发笑。

“就在商店里？”

“我转过身了！”James不满地抗议道，“我又不是在收银台闻的，我很隐秘的！我又没用它摩擦我的——”

“是吗？”Michael打断了他，在这时握住他的性器，没有抚摸，没有拉扯，只是用修长的手指包裹住他滚烫的下身。James发出一声呻吟，当Michael的另一只手用力捏住他的臀瓣时，又发出了一声。“我这样做对吗？”

“完全正确。”James回头看着他，眼里闪烁着星光，瞳孔放大，“天啊，你不明白这感觉有多棒，Michael。”

“我觉得我明白。”Michael凑上前亲吻他。这个角度有些别扭：James伸长着脖子，双手还抓紧着床架，而Michael的手不愿离开James的身体。但是二人依旧因双唇的触碰而轻声呻吟。一吻结束，Michael追上James的嘴，在他的下唇用力咬了一口。

“哎哟！你干嘛？”James抱怨。但是Michael肯定，他刚才感觉到James的下身在他手中抽动了一下。James好奇地舔了舔嘴唇，接着十分夸张地嘟起嘴，然而他的脸颊却涨得通红。

“我说了，”Michael低声道，“看前面。”

“我知道。”

“那你怎么不照做？”

“我会的，”James露出诱人的笑容保证道，“我只是需要违反一个规矩而已。”

“为什么？”Michael不解地问道。他仿佛闭着眼睛走入了一个未知的世界，渴望学习。

“给你一个打我的理由。”

“但是你本来就想要啊！还需要理由吗？”Michael抱怨道。

“不需要。”James表示同意，然而他的笑容变得愈发调皮。他顺从地面向前方：“但是我更喜欢我应受惩罚的感觉。”

这话让Michael感到自己的下身立起，用力抵着牛仔裤的粗糙布料。他咽了口口水，决定顺着James的话接下去：“你现在的确该受罚，不是吗？故意违反规矩，你难道不该表现得更好些吗？”

“有时候，看心情咯。”Michael轻拍他光溜溜的臀部，James轻声喘了口气。这次挑逗的结果让Michael心情愉悦。

“也许我该教教你，让你长点记性。”

“你尽管试。”James的语气充满了挑衅的意味。Michael不看也知道他脸上此刻肯定挂着那副顽皮的微笑。

他想抹去那副坏笑。他想抬起手用力拍打那美味的臀部，想在上面留下印记，想看James会有何反应。可是他犹豫了。他从来没这样做过，他现在不知该怎么做。

半晌后，James似乎猜到了他的心思：“Michael？”

“嗯？”

“Michael，”James的语气坚决，“帮我个忙。抱抱我，好吗？”

“什么？”他大感惊讶，扬起一根眉毛笑了笑。在此之前，他还从未把拥抱和打屁股联系在一起过。

“照我说的做嘛。来吧，用你的手搂住我。”James敦促道。而Michael无法拒绝，他贴上James的后背，戴着手套的双手抱住他的腰与胸，鼻尖轻蹭他的头发，闭上双眼。“感觉真好。我吓到你了吗？”

“没有。”Michael真诚地说。James的要求让他兴奋至极，那激发了他自己都没意识到的心底的阴暗欲念，所以他毫不犹豫地答应了。不过现在看来，那时的他也许有些过于自信了。

“嗯，那我猜，你只是从来没做过这种事？”

“从来没有。抱歉。”Michael承认，并吻了吻James的头发，后者轻哼了一声。

“别这么说。看着我，认真地看着我，好么？”

Michael眨了眨眼。

“你要我向前看，我就向前看了。你要我把手放在这儿，我也放了。Michael，”即使他的双手还在原地，他的声音也温柔地缠绕住了Michael，“你想要我做什么我都会照做。如果你想停下来，我就停下来。”

“这话不应该由我说吗？”Michael小声打趣，其实内心松了口气。

“你不需要说，我知道你会的，”James故意用轻松的语气说了出来，可是他的话语依然让Michael的心跳停了一拍，“我相信你。如果我不相信你，我也不会提出这个要求。但是你可以拒绝我，我们之间的关系不会有任何改变。我是认真的，mate，不会有任何改变。”

“我想要这样做，”Michael低喃道，“我只是不想弄痛你。”

James急切地呼了口气。

“这是种好的痛。哎，我向你保证，这和打架不一样，mate，”James笑道，“这是一种释放，一种兴奋。你也会这么觉得的。”

Michael缓缓呼气，再深深吸入James的气息。“好吧，好吧，”他犹豫了一下，在James的耳畔问道，“你觉得该几下……？”

“十下，”James立即答道，接着微微转头，眨了眨眼，“再多的话你那可怜的手可要痛了。”

“调皮鬼。”Michael笑道。他离开那副令人沉醉的身体，退后一步，深吸一口气。James依然站着不动，双腿打开，背部微微前倾，展示着他那诱人的臀部。

Michael再次深呼吸，随后挥下手。

皮革击打肉体的声音令他满意，非常满意。James发出的高声喘息更是让他心满意足。

“噢……”Michael叹息着，他的手指滑过James顺从的臀肉，一个刺眼的印记缓缓浮现，令他惊叹不已。James依然在他身下，手臂紧绷，肩膀僵硬。Michael迅速向他投去一瞥，发现他又闭上了眼睛。

“一。”他喃喃道。Michael点点头，抽回手。

第二下和第三下缓慢地落下，故意瞄准各个臀瓣的正中。第四下和第五下更具有试探性，落在了大腿根部。而第六下与第七下在更高的位置，靠近他的腰部。尽管没有被要求，James依然大声报数。他的声音让Michael陶醉——低沉，充满渴求，而每次击打都让它更为支离破碎。

在多数情况下，James的皮肤是苍白的。而现在，他的臀部有些地方是乳白色，有些地方是粉色，另一些地方接近红色，与Michael手上的黑色皮革形成鲜明的对比。Michael目不转睛地盯着他：“你是喜欢皮革，还是打屁股？”他好奇地问道，同时伸出手指，在圆润的臀瓣间滑动。

“都喜欢。”James微微一笑。现在，他的头低了下来，微微颤抖的双臂支撑着他前倾的身子，下体在他张开的腿间坚挺着。“哪个都很好，两个一起也很好。严格来说没有哪个是必要的。只是……增强剂，你懂的。”没有任何预兆，Michael突然落下手，James的身子猛地向前一倾，倒抽一口气：“靠！八。”

“很好。”Michael无意识地发出了低声赞赏。James听到后骄傲地站直身子，Michael莞尔，并毫不犹豫地打下第九下与第十下。

就算James是在开玩笑，他说的还真没错：他的手掌的确在发热，开始隐隐作痛。他很难评估James的状态，但是他猜想他被打红的肌肤一定阵阵发疼。他轻戳了一下，惹得他的伴侣发出一声不体面的尖叫：“哎哟！喂，你干什么？你还没打够呢？”

“我不确定我能有打够的那天。” James混杂着愤怒与愉悦的声音让他忍俊不禁。他伸出双手握住对方的臀部，轻轻一捏便让对方发出阵阵叹息。他的左手伸向了他之前努力忽略的部位——从James诱人的臀部一路滑至他的性器——并好奇地握住它。效果立竿见影：James的臀部弓起，不住呻吟，乱蓬蓬的脑袋挂在Michael的双臂间。

“靠……Michael。”James叹息着，近乎呻吟，只因Michael的手指在他的下体上下游走，将前列腺液涂满整个性器。Michael凑近James，下巴搁在他绷紧的肩膀上，牛仔裤里的凸起压在他的臀部上，轻轻撞击他发热的肌肤。Michael抚摸着对方不断渗出液体的下体，光滑的手套摩擦着柔软的肌肤，每次移动到性器前端时，他便伸出大拇指在缝隙处打转。

还不够。他打得还不够用力，不足以让他忽视那美妙的臀部。于是，他抬起另一只手，伸出两指抚过James的下唇。James立即张嘴，欢迎他的入侵。隔着皮革的触感令Michael着迷——James极力吮吸舔舐，他的手指却依然干燥。他的伴侣呻吟着，显然很喜欢手套的味道。终于，Michael舍得抽出手指，而James不知羞耻地舔了舔嘴唇。Michael发出一声低吟，卯足了力气才离开他那秀色可餐的臀部。

一根手指在他的臀缝间探索，分开他的臀瓣，轻轻按压他的入口。才进入一节指尖，James便急切地张开双腿，弓起臀部，渴求更多。Michael笑了笑，James总是这么没有耐心，总是想要更多，现在就要，快点。通常来说，Michael会思考自己是否该满足他，不过今天，James或许已经挣到了他想要的东西。

他往那滚烫、紧致的穴口深处探去，James的反应让他扬扬得意——他喘息不已，喃喃低语：“靠，真棒，Fassbender。”臀部与下体的双重快感让他不住扭动，Michael抽出手指再往深处探去，他的呼吸变得紊乱不堪。Michael比以往更加使劲，不一会儿，James便沉沦在快感中，不断向后靠上他的手指、往前蹭他的手掌，阵阵轻吟自他的双唇间逸出。

第二根手指推入那紧致、颤抖的肉壁中——他还没能适应第一根手指，那张善于表达的嘴里吐出一丝呜咽。两根手指在他体内弯曲，肆意蹂躏他的兴奋点，他将头靠在Michael肩上，双腿颤抖，努力站直。James咬着下嘴唇，半眯的双眼泛着迷雾，朝着对方眨眼，直让Michael干咽口水。

Michael不知道自己为何要这样做，但是他心里有股冲动，于是他决定放纵自己。他的双唇贴上裸露在他眼前的脖子，咬了上去，力度足以在他伴侣柔嫩的肌肤上多留下一个印记。James叫喊着，精液洒满了他的手。

他们站在原地，James倒在Michael身上，手终于松开了床架。Michael将他抱起，嘴唇还贴在他的喉咙上，按在他狂跳的脉搏上，而他的伴侣如即将溺水般拼命呼吸。最终，Michael开始饥渴地撞击他的臀部，James转身抱住他，吻上他的唇。“谢啦，mate。”他笑着说。

“你不用谢我，我也乐在其中。”Michael笑着反驳他，简直无法相信James看到他下身时露出的淘气神情。

“嗯，我看得出来，”他揶揄道，“那好吧，你不要我谢你？那我就用别的方式来表达谢意咯。”Michael发现自己被扯着衣服拽到了床上。James一把将他推到床上，引导他在床边坐好，分开双腿。

然后，James跪了下来。他全身赤裸，面色潮红，大腿毫无廉耻地张开，脚后跟抵着他发疼的臀部，疼痛感让他轻声呻吟。他扭动身体，在Michael的腿间找到一个舒服的姿势，接着替他解开牛仔裤。粗糙的布料摩擦立起的下身的触感让Michael咕哝了一声，他抬起臀部来配合对方，却受到对方严厉的眼神警告——他不禁笑出声来，毕竟对方正赤裸裸地跪在他脚边。

“随你高兴。”他笑着说。他乐意再满足James一些，于是他坐下，欣赏着James解开他裤子的样子：不止是帮他拉下拉链，脱下内裤，现在的James浑身赤裸却丝毫不觉羞耻，而Michael穿戴完整，除了下面。

James的动作十分优雅：他抬起头，挑逗般地沿着性器一路向下舔舐。Michael的下身染着红色，诉说着欲望。光滑的嘴唇触碰到了它，让它开始抽动。James抓着对方皱巴巴的衣服，张嘴将性器吞入。嘴唇、舌头与牙齿共谋，誓要让对方登上巅峰。Michael的手有些不知所措，最终一只手缠上了James的乱发，另一只手抓紧床单。James顺着他的性器迅速上下走动，发出轻而湿润的杂音，这声音淫靡至极。而最糟糕的是当James抬头时，他的眼神明亮而火热，他凝望着Michael的脸的同时不住喘息。Michael射在了那张极具天赋的嘴里，James得意地看着他，露出自我满足的神情并熟练地用舌头包裹、清理他的性器。

最后，两人瘫在床上。Michael脱下手套扔到地上，上面沾满了精液。他伸手揪住James的头发，将他的头贴近自己的胸口。James轻笑，舌头从肿起的双唇间探出，舔舐下巴上的精液。James忽然停了下来，因为一只大手从他的背部滑下，好奇地抚摸他的臀部，那只手的主人为自己留下的印记散发出的热度而感到惊奇不已。

“还是那种好的痛吗？”Michael不知是否该感到内疚。可是当James展露笑颜时，那一点点的担心也消失了。James笑着将手伸到身后，把Michael的手用力往他的臀部上按。

“还是很好，很好的痛。已经很久没人和我做过这个了，mate，谢了。”他轻松地说道。Michael将另一只手伸进他的头发里，轻轻抚摸。

“没人愿意吗？”

“不是，没有我相信的人。”Michael呼吸一滞，忍不住亲吻他的头发。James像是明白了这个吻的含义，朝他回以一笑——美到令人心碎的微笑。紧接着，他在Michael的左侧乳头用力咬了一口，对方猝不及防地叫了出来。

“小混蛋！”Michael质问他，“你这是干嘛？”

“什么干嘛？”James睁大无辜的双眼。遭到Michael的大力揪头发对待后，这幅无辜的神情又立即转变为坏笑，“只是确保下一次我也应当受罚咯。”他笑了笑，又在另一侧的乳头咬了一口。

Michael能肯定，这段时间James将变得让人难以忍受。但他也能肯定，那会是值得的。


End file.
